I. Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication, and more specifically to pilot transmission and channel estimation for an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system with excess delay spread.
II. Background
OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that effectively partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (NF) orthogonal subbands. These subbands are also referred to as tones, subcarriers, bins, and frequency channels. With OFDM, each subband is associated with a respective subcarrier that may be modulated with data. Up to NF modulation symbols may be transmitted on the NF subbands in each OFDM symbol period. Prior to transmission, these modulation symbols are transformed to the time-domain using an NF-point inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to obtain a “transformed” symbol that contains NF chips.
OFDM can be used to combat frequency selective fading, which is characterized by different channel gains at different frequencies of the overall system bandwidth. It is well known that frequency selective fading causes intersymbol interference (ISI), which is a phenomenon whereby each symbol in a received signal acts as distortion to one or more subsequent symbols in the received signal. The ISI distortion degrades performance by impacting the ability to correctly detect the received symbols. Frequency selective fading can be conveniently combated with OFDM by repeating a portion of each transformed symbol to form a corresponding OFDM symbol. The repeated portion is commonly referred to as a cyclic prefix.
The length of the cyclic prefix (i.e., the amount to repeat for each OFDM symbol) is dependent on delay spread. The delay spread of a wireless channel is the time span or duration of an impulse response for the wireless channel. This delay spread is also the difference between the earliest and latest arriving signal instances (or multipaths) at a receiver for a signal transmitted via the wireless channel by a transmitter. The delay spread of an OFDM system is the maximum expected delay spread of the wireless channels for all transmitters and receivers in the system. To allow all receivers in the system to combat ISI, the cyclic prefix length should be equal to or longer than the maximum expected delay spread. However, since the cyclic prefix represents an overhead for each OFDM symbol, it is desirable to have the cyclic prefix length be as short as possible to minimize overhead. As a compromise, the cyclic prefix length is typically selected such that the cyclic prefix contains a significant portion of all multipath energies for most receivers in the system.
An OFDM system can withstand a delay spread that is smaller than or equal to the cyclic prefix length. When this is the case, the NF subbands are orthogonal to one another. However, a given receiver in the system may observe excess delay spread, which is a delay spread that is greater than the cyclic prefix length. Excess delay spread can cause various deleterious effects, such as ISI and channel estimation errors, both of which can degrade system performance as described below. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate the deleterious effects of excess delay spread in an OFDM system.